


Diamond In The Rough

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just a manip, Plot Bunny, Plunnies in the form of manips, Plunny, ficspiration, i cant write, plunnies, plunnies up for grabs, weevmione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Eli "Weevil" Navarro/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Diamond In The Rough

I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.

I understand it would never happen...

That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D 


End file.
